


Make Your Wish Come True

by jaded_jane



Series: Goodnight Moon, Goodnight James [3]
Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Snow, christmas gifts, man in the moon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_jane/pseuds/jaded_jane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve. Logan has a gift (or two) for James, but what does James have for Logan? </p><p>
  <em>“One more hour until Christmas, James. You gonna make it?” Logan feels James shift his head and chooses to call it a nod. Moments later, he hears gentle snores begin. “You know you don’t sound like that, right?”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Your Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scilesaac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scilesaac/gifts).



> She wrote me a lovely message on Tumblr not so long ago about the first piece of this series- Goodnight Moon, Goodnight James. I was still glowing with glee when she reblogged the prompt written in this fic's end notes and tagged our shared OTP, Jagan. I decided that she deserved a gift and wrote this for her. Merry Christmas/happy end of undergrad, S!
> 
> Beta'd by my dear friend, suspensionofdisbelief. She helped make this thing comprehensible; she's awesome like that. Many thanks for everything, K. Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> My gratitude also goes out to [shisoueimin](http://http://archiveofourown.org/users/shisoueimin/works) for being my initial sounding board. I'd still be staring at a blinking cursor on a blank page without M; thank you.

“Where are you going?”

Logan glances over his shoulder at James as he steps away from the oversized chair they’ve been sharing. “Just hitting the lights. I’ll be right back,” he promises. He makes it about six feet before he starts to shiver. California blood runs through his body now and Minnesota temps are way too cold.

Of course, running around the house without shoes on his feet doesn’t help. 

Logan sprints to the wall, slaps the switch off and dashes back to the Christmas tree-facing chair. “Incoming!” he shouts lowly– not wanting to wake his mother– giving James a few seconds of warning before he skids to a stop and yanks the wool blanket back, jumping in quickly and rewrapping himself in the what feels like the best heat source ever. “I’m so happy your mother isn’t arriving in town until tomorrow afternoon. I get Christmas Eve and Christmas morning with you, just like I wanted,” Logan confesses as he fidgets.

“Will you hold still? I’ll fix the blanket and warm you up, okay?” James unearths an arm to pull Logan’s body as close as possible to his and tuck the loose side around Logan. Once he accomplishes the mission, he presses a kiss to Logan’s temple. “Better?”

Logan nods and snuggles into James, laying his head on James’ shoulder when they’re both fully covered by the blanket again and turns his gaze to the decorated tree. He feels James’ head rest against the top of his, James’ warm and cold hands creeping around his middle under his shirt and shivers again, this time a bit more violently. “I understand now why the Garcias decided to have Christmas in L.A. this year.” 

“Kendall was pissed he couldn’t join us thanks to Katie booking a commercial to stay in the SAG,” James mumbles into Logan’s hair. “You know you’d miss it if we didn’t come back for the holidays, just like I’d miss checking in on Sebastian.” He lifts his head and yawns before replacing it. 

The movement draws Logan’s attention from the tree to the reflection of them in the bay window behind it. James had asked Logan to leave the curtains open, and Logan acquiesced even though it meant that a huge draft would be coming into the room.

As the room’s only illumination is coming from the strands of lights on the tree off to their left, Logan can scarcely make out himself and James, but he smiles because he can imagine what kind of picture they make and it reminds him of another night where things were just as quiet and intimate. A night where confessions of possible love were made to a very distant third party.

The grandfather clock standing against the wall on their right chimes the hour. 

“One more hour until Christmas, James. You gonna make it?” Logan feels James shift his head and chooses to call it a nod. Moments later, he hears gentle snores begin. “You know you don’t sound like that, right?”

A harsher snore sounds near his ear next. 

“Yep, that’s more like it,” he gibes gently, elbowing James with equal ferocity in the stomach.

“Man in the moon, my boyfriend’s being a meanie.”

Logan snorts. “I think he knows what’s what by now.” He stares into the dark beyond the window unable to actually see anything– including the moon. “Cloud cover’s too dense for a proper viewing.”

James drops a kiss just behind Logan’s ear, rubbing his nose against the skin afterward. “Wouldn’t be the first time we’ve spoken to him without being able to see him,” James reminds him. “It might be snowing. Wanna go outside?”

It’s one of the last things Logan wants to do minutes to midnight, especially since he’s just warmed back up, but he starts thinking it could be time to give James his gift, and throws the blanket back. He grabs James’ coat and gloves when getting his own from his bedroom, plus a carefully wrapped package, and meets James by the back door in the kitchen since that’s where their boots are.

Logan manages to keep the present out of James’ sight as they bundle up in outerwear, gloves– and in James’ case, a scarf as well, which somehow ends up on Logan– but his luck runs out as he reaches for the door handle.

“What’s that?” 

Logan hopes that James is looking at something else, _anything_ else, but when he glances over, he sees that James’ eyes are locked on the box peeking out from under Logan’s free arm. “It’s your gift,” he murmurs, placing it on the nearby counter since it’s been seen. “One of two actually. You’ll get it when we come back inside.”

The click of the door has Logan’s head snapping up so fast he might have minor whiplash. He steps forward and peers through the door’s window, and as Logan had been hoping for, it’s snowing. The floodlight over the deck shines down, revealing nickel-sized flakes descending lazily from the sky, making it look like the interior of a snow globe. 

James is standing in the middle of the deck, appearing unaware of the snowflakes flying about ruining his immaculately coiffed hair, staring upward at the sprig of mistletoe dangling from the edge of the awning.

 _Getting it there without him knowing had been a bitch_ , Logan recalls. 

The moment is perfect to make James’ wish to kiss amidst the falling snow happen, so Logan slips outside silently and stops short of James, not wanting to startle him. “Hey.”

“You did this for me?” James spreads his arms out like Logan should take credit for the snow along with the hanging plant as he finally tears his eyes away from it.

There are very few things Logan wouldn’t do for James. Helping his fantasy to come to life seemed like a no-brainer. He nods and gazes into hazel eyes that never fail to shine and radiate all the love in the world when looking at Logan.

Except now, when they close and James is turning away. 

Logan grasps James’ arm before he can get too far. “What’s the matter? I thought you wanted this.” He pauses, looking around. “On my birthday, you talked about us kissing in the snow. You’re here, I’m here, it’s snowing and I added mistletoe! Why aren’t we making your dream a reality?”

James is tucking his chin into his chest, and mumbling, if Logan’s not mistaken. 

Logan moves closer to his boyfriend, stepping on the scarf James had draped around his neck right before he came outside. “Seriously, we’re almost the same height. Why are your scarves made for giants?” he crabs quietly, unhappy with the way Christmas Eve is turning out, as he picks up the ends from the lightly snow-covered deck with the hand not holding James in place.

Since Logan can’t make out what James is saying, he fits himself up against James’ body and pushes the other boy’s chin with his nose. “Wanna tell _me_ what’s going on?” Logan whispers, purposely positioning his mouth an inch away from James’ neck so his warm breath will tease James’ sensitive skin. “Before the weather-related part of your present stops?”

James trembles a little as he lifts his head. “Cheater. You know all my weak spots.” He sighs when Logan’s lips meet his jaw, pressing light kisses along it in the direction of his lips. 

Logan’s eyes drift open when he feels James step back. “What? Where are you going now? It was just getting good.”

“I don’t have a gift for you!” James blurts and ducks down, adding, “Not the face!” as if Logan would take a swing at the moneymaker.

Logan tugs James back up to full height. “I didn’t slug you when you kissed Camille while she and I were dating and I’m not going to slug you ever. So what if you don’t have a gift for me?”

“I tried, Logan; I tried!” James pauses and turns to look out over the snow-covered backyard. “Nothing was good enough for you. I failed.”

Logan takes the opportunity to yank the scarf from his neck and loop it around James.

“Wha-?” James starts as he spins to face Logan, only to find his arms pinned against his torso and Logan tying a bow with the ends around his middle. “Logan?”

Logan smiles at his handiwork and shoves James lightly. Because his upper body is mostly immobile, James tips back, falling into a large pile of fluffy snow and staring up at his smirking boyfriend. 

“Logan!”

“James!” Logan mocks as he lowers himself to the ground next to James before he straddles James’ hips. He leans down so that their faces are mere inches apart and whispers, ”I thought I might add to your fantasy. How ‘m doin’?” He doesn’t wait for a response prior to swooping in and sealing their lips together. 

Logan barely feels the snowflakes landing on his uncovered head and now naked neck as he and James kiss. “All I ever want is you,” he says softly when he and James let their lips separate. 

James’ body trembles beneath him when Logan sets his gloved hands on the sides of James’ face to be able to control the pace and dives back in only to pull back a bit and grin when James begins to wiggle. “You really like this, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” James sighs wistfully, “It’s everything I thought it would be, but….”

“It’s too cold?” Logan guesses.

“I can’t feel my butt anymore!”

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Logan pecks the tip of James’ ice-cold nose, slides off of him onto the snow that’s been packed down by them. He reaches over to help James into a sitting position while simultaneously loosening the binding scarf. “Why don’t you go warm up and start getting ready for bed? It’s nearly Christmas, you know.”

James hops to his feet, scarf safely tied around his neck and rushes into the house, leaving the back door wide open. 

Logan stands, following after James slowly, savoring the warm feeling of giving his boyfriend what he wanted. As he closes the kitchen door, he notes that James’ other gift is no longer on the counter and also that James left a small trail of water in his wake.

Logan briefly thinks that James should have taken his pants off in the kitchen to prevent such a mess, but shakes his head at the ridiculousness of the thought. He quietly makes his way to the linen closet at the end of the hall, intending to get a towel for clean-up so that his mother won’t have to deal with the water damage in the morning.

As Logan bypasses his room, he sees the door’s ajar and hears James speaking aloud, “He bought me the newest Buster Clydes, man in the moon. I’ve been looking at these sneakers for months.”

Logan smiles to himself as he continues to the closet, mere feet away. James had heavily hinted about them _after_ Logan had already purchased them, forcing Logan to dissuade James from buying them every time they came within feet of the much-talked-about footwear since their release two weeks ago.

There were several times Logan came close to breaking down and giving James his gift early. Thankfully James is easily distractible...especially if lips are involved.

The linen closet squeaks as he opens it and Logan freezes. He cocks an ear to figure out if he’s disturbed anyone- mostly his sleeping mother- but all he can hear is James’ low tones continuing to recount their day. 

“He remembered me saying I wanted to kiss him while it was snowing and he made that happen. He’s the best boyfriend ever and I love him so much. Did I tell you that he insisted we go see Mrs. Magicowski? I spent a couple of minutes with Sebastian and Logan apologized over and over to her about not keeping our promises. He has such a big heart….”

James’ remaining words are drowned out by the grandfather clock announcing midnight, reminding Logan of his mission. He finds the oldest-looking towel and rapidly wipes up the water. As he surveys the water-free kitchen floor from the hallway after chucking the towel down the laundry chute, he decides their confidant needs another voice. “I’m sure you know this, man in the moon, but James is the one with a big heart. It’s one of the things I love most about him.”

Logan feels a pair of arms slip around his waist. “Merry Christmas,” he breathes out as lips nip at his neck.

“Merry Christmas, Logan. It’s time for bed. I want to thank you properly for the new kicks,” James hints as he continues his assault while steering Logan toward the bedroom they share this trip. “Quietly, of course. Don’t need your mom walking in.”

“Merry Christmas to me,” Logan cheers almost silently.

“And to me,” James agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Imagine your OTP spending Christmas Eve together. Person B finds out that person A got them a gift, then confesses that they weren’t able to find a good present for them, and asks them what they might like. Person A stares at them for a moment, then picks them up bridal style and tells them “All I want for Christmas is you”, and carries them off. (Bonus: If one of them was wearing a scarf, person A takes it and ties a bow on person B’s arms with it, before picking them up.)


End file.
